Honest Game Trailers - XCOM
XCOM is the 84th episode of the comedy web series Honest Game Trailers. It was written by Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song. It was narrated by Jon Bailey as Epic Voice Guy. It parodies the turn-based tactical video game XCOM: Enemy Unknown. It was published on February 9, 2016 to coincide with the release of XCOM2. XCOM ''was originally published on '''Smosh Games', but is currently available on Fandom Games. It has been viewed over 2 million times. Watch Honest Game Trailers - XCOM on YouTube "In a world where killer aliens battle special forces, one commander will rise to lead the humans to victory - by constantly reloading a save file." '~ Honest Game Trailers - XCOM'' Script In a world where killer aliens battle deadly special forces, one commander will rise to lead the humans to victory by constantly reloading a save file. Shhhh! I won't tell if you don't! ''XCOM'' When aliens invade, the entire planet is counting on the XCOM project, a strike force with crappy off-the-shelf technology, rookie soldiers with the aim of a hypothermic Ray Charles, and such a tiny budget, you'll have to beg for funding like the world's deadliest hobo. ['Council Spokesperson (voiced by Jon Bailey): "It is unfortunate that your recent efforts have failed too..."] Hey, that guy sounds pretty cool! Before you play the sequel that just assumes you got your ass handed to you in the last game, relive the franchise you've sucked at for decades, featuring the ones with all the micromanaging, the ones you never played, the one we're all just gonna pretend doesn't exist (X-COM: Enforcer), and the one that proved AAA strategy games aren't dead ''Enemy Unknown. There's room for, like, one of them at a time. Get creepily attached to your squad as you customize your soldiers to look like your friends and family, then weep manly tears as they're killed on the field of battle. Or customize your soldiers to look like your ex-girlfriend Jessica, then cheer as she eats a laser with her stupid face! Now who plays too many video games, Jessica? (sighs) Me. It's still me. Do you crave pulse-pounding action and split-second decision-making? Play something else, because XCOM is all about taking your sweet-ass time. Inch your team across the map like heavily-armed toddlers learning how to crawl, then blow it all when you miss an almost-guaranteed chance to hit, or get a bad damage roll, or if you're playing the original X-COM, take a single step in any direction. But there's more to XCOM than unfair turn-based combat. There's also base management, which lets you fulfill your lifelong dream of being a construction foreman, and an air game that, uh...technically exists. [Interceptor engages in fight with UFO] Wow. I didn't think you could make UFO-versus-jet-fighter dog fights boring, but they did. So enjoy the sweet pain of losing at XCOM until the random numbers break in your direction long enough to turn the tide, and you unleash a tabasco-drenched dick full of revenge on the alien menace, torturing them, murdering them, and beating the game by more or less becoming them. ['''Uber Ethereal': "You have succeeded where we have failed."]'' Yep, even if you win the game, you still lose. Heh heh, XCOM, that is so you. Starring: Ayyy LMAO Sectoids; The Covenant Mutons; Here Come the Men in Black Men; Zerg Rush Chryssalids; Angry Frisbees Cyberdiscs; Metal Gear Sectopods; Vahl Halen Vahlen; Egg Shen Shen and A Voice Like Melted Butter Representative. Aw yeah, Commander! for XCOM was 'X Come On: How Did I Miss That?!' Titles designed by Robert Holtby.]] X Come On: How Did I Miss That?! So when I sell these dead alien corpses to make my rent for the month, who's buying 'em? Trivia * Voice artist Jon Bailey voiced the council spokesperson in the XCOM game. Reception ''Honest Game Trailers - XCOM ''has a 98.4% approval rating from YouTube viewers. Making Games called the Honest Game Trailer "fun." Zachery Bennett of Entertainment Buddha said the video was "infused with a healthy dose of hilarity." Bennett also noted "Even the budget of the game’s development is not too low of a blow for Smosh, but the mockery is classy in its delivery. This trailer has been one of my personal favorites, with a combination of edgy jokes and the inclusion of audience interaction solidifying my own advocacy for the channel. The narrator reads comments left by viewers at the end of the trailer, merely speaking aloud a few requested quotes. It’s subtle viewer involvements such as this that keep Smosh relevant and popular." Production credits Executive Producers: Matt Raub and Spencer Gilbert Directed by: Max Song Episode Written by: Andrew Bird, Spencer Gilbert, Matt Raub, Max Song Edited by: Max Song Voiceover Narration by: Jon Bailey Titles designed by: Robert Holtby External links * 'Funday Monday: XCOM Honest Trailer by Smosh Games '- Making Games article * 'Smosh Presents: XCOM (Honest Game Trailer) '- Entertainment Buddha article Category:Honest Game Trailers Category:Games Category:Smosh Category:Smosh Games Category:Fandom Games Category:Turn-based tactical games Category:Firaxis Games Category:2K Games